megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of mentioned characters
List of unseen characters and parodies. Games Dr. Jim was a laser researcher that Shield Sheldon worked for as a bodyguard. However, Dr. Jim became a Maverick and Shield Sheldon had no choice but to dispose the Reploid he had to protect. Grogz is a runaway Maverick mentioned in Zero's ending in Mega Man X7. Johnny is a person mentioned twice by Ken Suther in Mega Man Star Force 2. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Samuel Samuel was one of the members of the research team assembled by the United Nations and commissioned to investigate the Lanfront Ruins. He had a heart condition that necessitated a pacemaker. Dr. Pedro Astil implied when relaying the story of the disastrous mission in Issue 29 of the Mega Man series by Archie Comics that Samuel had died as a result of his pacemaker shutting down. Parodies and nicknames *'Auto Man' - A name that Auto gave to himself when imitating Mega Man in the Short Circuits from Archie Comics' Mega Man comic book series. *'Copy Man and Rush Man' - When Pharaoh Man meets Mega Man in ''Mega Man'' #13, he asks why he isn't called "Copy Man", as he can copy Special Weapons. Mega Man says that his name comes from his primary weapon, the Mega Buster. He also mentions that he can use Rush for all sorts of support options, but he isn't named "Rush Man". *'Davy Jones Man' - Bubble Man is talking to himself in ''Mega Man'' #9 about how he'll give Mega Man an intimidating welcome speech, saying "Welcome to Davy Jones Locker!" Sure enough, Mega Man comes in right at that moment and thinks that Bubble Man said his name was "Davy Jones Man". *'Pillow Man' - When Mega Man hears that his first opponent will be Bomb Man in ''Mega Man'' #2, he asks Dr. Light why he didn't make an Origami Man or Pillow Man instead, which would be less dangerous. Later, an Origami Man appears in the Short Circuits from ''Mega Man'' #17. *'Snooze Man' - Guts Man is named "Snooze Man" in the Short Circuits from ''Mega Man'' #6, which would likely mean that Time Man is similarly "Alarm Man". *'Union Man' - A Robot Master whom Break Man apparently was acquainted with, presumably being a superior. Union Man's only mention was in the Short Circuits mini-comic from issue 23 of Archie Comics' comic book series Mega Man, when Break Man told Mega Man to "take complaint up with Union Man" when the latter complained about Break Man taking a 15 minute break just as he's supposed to fight Mega Man. It is unknown if he is serious or jokingly made-up the name, making a reference to labor union/trade union rules, as well as the complaints associated with them. Rockman Versus characters is a parody of Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes included in the game's Secret File. The game's main enemies are the unseen Dr. Marvel as ten robots based on Marvel and Capcom characters: * - Based on Ryu. * - Based on Spider-Man. * - Based on Captain Commando. * - Based on Venom. * - Based on Wolverine. * - Based on Morrigan Aensland. * - Based on Strider Hiryu. * - Based on Captain America. In the past, "American" was commonly translated as "Meriken" in Japan. The translation is still present in some names, like Meriken Park. * - Based on Zangief. * - Based on Gambit. Others Acid Man Acid Man is a name jokingly used in one example from ''Dragão Brasil Especial'' #14 in the quote "What was that thing that Acidman used to escape?". Power Man Power Man is the last boss from the small adventure example in ''Dragão Brasil Especial'' #14. He is Dr. Wily's newest creation, a powerful electric robot with red eyes. Character file: *'Strength:' 4 *'Ability:' 5 *'Resistance:' 4 *'Armor:' 5 *'Fire Power:' 4 (electricity) *'HP:' 20 *'Advantages:' Special Attack, Extra Armor (Electricity), Extra Energy 2 *'Disadvantages:' Vulnerability (Chemical), Special Model, Monstrous. Category:Characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Non-canon Robot Masters